Bones Of The Wolf
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Just have to read and see what is going to happen. Sorry
1. Lock Down

_**Thought about doing a new fan fiction. This one is going to be a crossover between Bones and Alpha and Omega. A girl comes to the FBI and Booth is assigned to "guard" her. But she is really there to guard Booth and the squints. But what if she starts to fall in love with one of the squints. But Cleo has a dark past. If her love finds out will he leave her or will he be ok with what she is? I don't own anything but Cleo and her family. In this one Zack doesn't go to the crazy place. Lol **_

_**Chapter 1: Lock Down**_

Booth was driving to the labs. But earlier that day his Boss comes into his offices.

Telling him he needs to guard a girl. So now he has to take her every were he goes now.

She doesn't speak and she cares a big duffel bag. All he know is her name is Cleo.

She had her head against the window listening to her Ipod. Her month was moving to the words of the song.

By the look of her she looks like she is in her late teens or early twenties. Cleo was wearing long dark bleu baggy pants and long black sleeve shirt.

As he pulled up to the Jeffersonian.

"I need to talk to my partner. It wont take long."

He said to Cleo. She nodded her head and got out with him.

But as she got out she grabbed her duffel bag. Then followed Booth into the building.

Booth walked into the lab and Cleo followed him but she stayed a few feet behind him.

"Bones have you figured how that person died yet?"

He said as he swiped his card. Cleo flowed him up the stairs.

_**Cleo's POV**_

I followed Booth up the stairs. The one that was called Bones spoke.

"Zack and Hodgins are looking at the bones and-"

She didn't get to finish. Cause at that moment a alarm started to ring out and the doors were locked.

Then two guys came out. Wearing nothing but a towel.

"What happened?"

Said the boss of the place. The one with fuzz on his face spoke.

"Zack cut into a bone."

After that I didn't bother to look at them. I started to look around the place with my music up loud.

When I looked back at them one of them were looking at me.

"Who is that?"

Said the one with the fuzz. Booth looked back at me then at them.

I guess he was talking to them cause I couldn't see his lips. Then I pulled out my ear plugs.

To hear them.

"That's why she is with me."

He must of told them why I was here. Then they started to tell me their names.

I smiled a little and nodded my head at them.

"She don't speak much does she."

Said the one that was named Angela.

"I don't like talking to people I don't know."

I said in a low voice. They all looked at me weird.

That is one of the reasons I don't like talking. My voice was way to sexy for the way I look.

I looked away.

"So we are stuck here till they know if we have anything?"

I said to them. The boss nodded his head.

So we waited around for a while. I got bored.

"May I walk around?"

I said the one named Bones. She smiled and nodded her head.

I made my away up to the highest point of the lab. It was hidden and by the looks of it no one comes around here.

I put my duffel bag there and sat on the cat walk and watched them. My eyes kept going to the one named Zack.

Something about him made _her_ stir. The more I watched him the more _she_ wanted to sniff around.

Then some guys came in the lab wearing blue bio suits. I got up and went down there.

They told us about the shot and what it will do. After that they brought us some food.

Then after that they went back to work on their case. And I went back on the cat walk to watch them.

I pulled out some food from my bag and started to munch on it. After that it was still early and I was bored.

So I pulled out some of my night clothes and then pulled out a sleeping bag. Then crawled into the hiding place.

I yawned then fell asleep.

.

The next morning was Christmas. I hated this time of the year.

So I stayed in the hiding place. They were going to bring their family's here to see them later on that day.

But something was crawling through the air ducked.

"Finally"

I said to my self. I didn't think it would be this soon.

So I got out of my sleeping bag and pulled out my sniper gun. Then I got ready for the right time.

.

_**No One's POV**_

Booth was feeling better and they were working on there gifts. Then something came flying down from the air ducked.

It landed on its feet. They looked at him and what they saw they couldn't believe there eyes.

There in front of them was a human man. From that high he should have broke his legs.

But then he was standing and looking at them all. Booth didn't have his gun on him.

The guy was reaching for something. But then there was a loud gun shot and the guy fell back dead.

They all looked around and after a while Cleo came down. She was in new clothes.

As she walked over she had the gun over her shoulder. They all watched her walk over to the body and pulled out the bullet.

"Glade this is over."

She said as she turned to look at them.

"What the hell just happened?"

Booth said to Cleo.

"You were the target for something that I cant tell you about. I was sent here to make sure you weren't killed."

Cleo said to him.

"Were are you from?"

Hodgins said.

"I'm not aloud to say. But I am going to be around till I know for sure that you are safe."

She said as she put her gun away.

"Do you think someone else is going to kill him?"

Bones said.

"There is always more the one of them. They wont stop till they kill him or till I kill them all."

Booth looked at me.

"You just cant kill them. And you don't know why they want me dead." Cleo smiled at him.

"I do know and I cant tell you. Yes I can kill them I have a license to kill and diplomatic immunity."

They looked at her.

"How old are you?"

Zack said to me. She could feel my face going hot.

"Does it really matter?"

She said to the ground.

"No but you seem to be to young for have that."

Bones said. Cleo looked back at them.

"I'm very good at what I do. Besides they gave it to me when I was younger."

Cleo said. She never asked for it but he made her get it.

She was the only one that wouldn't use it for evil. Then their family's started to come and Cleo went back to her cat walk.

She watch as they talked to there family's. Bones was the only one that didn't have any one to come to see her.

She came up and sat with Cleo.

"You don't have any family?"

Bones said to her.

"No I don't. My father left me and my mom when I was a year old. She married my uncle. Then when I was five she vanished. Never known what happened to her. Then my uncle was killing in a twister. Then the leader of my _group_ took me in."

Cleo said in a bored voice. Like she was talking about her day.

"I'm sorry."

Bones said.

"Its ok you get over it sooner or later. And I'm sorry about yours to."

Cleo said. Bones looked at her.

"Sorry I read your file. But I wont say anything and I know I shouldn't but I had to read every ones."

Bones didn't know what to think.

"You never wanted to know what happened to her?"

Cleo looked at her.

"She is dead. If she wasn't then she would have cam back. Now I'm just looking for her bones to I can bury her."

Cleo looked back to see Zack's family and him talking.

"She could be alive."

Bones said. But Cleo knew her mother was never coming back to her alive. "Sure she could be but I just know she's not."

Then Cleo got up and walked away. She didn't really like thinking about her mother.

Sure she tells anyone who asks about her but hates to talk more about it. She sat on the cold floor and pulled her knees to her chest and then wrapped her arms around them then put her head down.

"You shouldn't sit there you are going to get sick."

Said a voice. She looked up to see Zack looking down at her.

"I couldn't care less about getting sick. Besides it wouldn't kill me."

He didn't walk away but started to talk about how it could. He used very big words.

Then he was done the thought about it then said.

"Sorry you wouldn't understand that."

As he turned to walk away Cleo got to her feet and put a hand on his arm. She didn't pull him or tried to turn him.

"I understood what you were saying. I'm not stupid."

Zack turned back around. Cleo looked him in the eyes and she was lost in them.

But then she looked down.

"You understood that?"

She nodded her head.

"My IQ is 199. I don't like to show it. I almost got me killed a few times." Zack smiled at her.

"I wouldn't have thought you would be smart."

Cleo giggled a little. She doesn't remember the last time she giggled like this.

"Its ok. I get that a lot. Beside I'm more into weapons then anything else. Even if I have a few degrees in others areas."

Zack smiled at her. There was something about her that he cant put his finger on.

"After this would you like to do something?"

It slip out of his month before he could stop him self. Cleo looked at him in shock.

But she blushed and smiled at him.

"I would like that. Here's my number. So when you want to do something just give me a call. But if I don't pick up just leave a message and I call you back." She said as she handed him her number. He smiled and took the number. Then they walked away talking and smiling. . .


	2. A Call From The Boss

_**Chapter 2: A Call From The Boss**_

After we were cleared I went to my new home. Booth took me back to the FBI and I got on my bike and head home.

My stuff was still in the boxes. So I started to unpack my books.

Then my cell rang. I picked it up.

"Hello Bran."

I said into the phone.

"Hello Cleo how did it go?"

He sounded tired.

"Killed one and got 19 to go. Why did it have to be a big pack?"

I said as I put up books.

"Still unpacking?"

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I couldn't unpack when I got here. Then some thing happened at the lab. So I was stuck there. Then Jacky came out of the air ducks then I got him in the head."

I said as I got done with one box then started on another one.

"That's good so how is it in Washington D.C? Did you find a place out side town when its that time of the month?"

Bran said. I got up and walked to the window. I found a 25 acres and a very nice house on it.

"Its cold and I think I'm the only one here. And I found a place out of the city and it has 25 acres. No one for miles around."

He chuckled a little.

"That's good and it's a good thing you are the only one there. We wouldn't want others bothering you while your there. Besides the pack there must have been there for a while now. So find the rest and kill them before they kill any more humans."

I walked to the kitchen.

"I will don't worry Bran. I'm good at my job."

I started to make tea.

"You need a mate. You work to much and you need to get laid."

I started to laugh.

"Thanks sir. But I haven't meet the right male yet. But-"

I stopped talking. Thinking back to Zack.

"But what?"

He said.

"While she stirred when we saw this guy. He asked me if I would like to do something sometime."

Bran was like my best friend. So when something like this happens he what's to know.

"What did you say? You better have said yes."

I giggled more.

"I did say yes Bran. I even gave him my number."

I could hear him take a breath.

"You did really?"

I finished making my tea and sat down at the table.

"Yes I did. He's really smart and he has the most beautiful eyes and smile." I said and my face turned red. I was glad that he couldn't see me.

"Wow it sounds like you are falling for him."

I shook my head.

"I don't even know him. It might not turn out like that."

I could hear my voice go high.

"Charles didn't know Anna but his wolf chose her for his mate. Maybe she chose him and now its up to you to figure out if you want him to."

I hated when he does that.

"You might be right Bran but what if he doesn't call me or like me? I'm not like other girls."

He knew what I meant when I said that. I never thought of my self as pretty or smart even though my IQ is high.

"You are who you are. A lot of guys like you. But you never felt anything for them."

That was true but I was young then. All I wanted back then was to be free and wild.

"You know better then that Bran. Besides you know no male can handle me."

We both started to laugh.

"True but now with some age. Now you are ready for a mate."

My face went red.

"Maybe."

I sipped my tea thinking.

"Will Cleo I have to go. I will call you in a few days. If anything happens give me a call. Be good and stay safe."

Then he hung up. I put down my cell and finished my tea.

Letting out a sigh then got up and started to unpacking once more. . .


	3. The Call

_**Chapter 3: The Call **_

_**Zack's POV**_

After I went home I laid in bed thinking about Cleo. There was something about her and I couldn't put my mind around.

When we talked in the lab, she understood me. Then a knock came at my door.

I got up and walked to the door. It was Hodgins.

"Hey Z-man. I came to tell you that Dr. Brennan needs us at the lab."

I nodded my head and got up to get ready. When I got into Hodgins car he knew something was bothering me.

"Whats wrong Zack?"

I was looking out of the window.

"I just don't understand."

I said to him.

"What don't you understand?"

He sounded a little bit worried.

"Cleo I don't understand her."

He started to chuckle.

"Whats so funny?"

I said to him as I looked at him.

"What don't you understand about her?"

He wasn't answering my question.

"She gave me her number after I asked her if she wanted do something some time."

He looked at me when he parked.

"She gave you her number? That's a good thing. When are you going to call her?"

My face started to feel hot.

"I don't know you remember what happened last time I was with someone." I didn't like to think about it.

"Every girl is different. I saw the two of you talking. She was really having fun."

Hodgins must be tell the truth cause he never lied to me yet.

"Really you think she did? When do you think I should call her? What should we do?"

I asked him cause I never done anything like this before. The only time I was with a girl was just once and it was just sex.

"Yes it's a good thing. You should call her tonight and ask her out for a drink. Booth said she's 23."

That sounded good but.

"But I don't drive Hodgins. What am I going to do?"

We got out of the car and headed for the lab.

"I can drop you off at the bar. And after that she can take you home or take you back to your place."

Then he left me there staring after him. Before I walked into the lab I pull out my cell and punched in her number.

_ What if she doesn't want to go out for drinks with me?_

I thought to my self. I took a deep breath then called her.

"Hello?"

Said a tired voice.

"Hello its Zack from the Jeffersonian. Sorry for calling so early I just wanted to see if you had any plans for tonight."

I said in a rush voice.

"Zack? Oh hey sorry I didn't go to bed till really late. I don't have any plans. What did you have in mind?"

I smiled to my self.

"I was thinking about getting some drinks?"

I asked.

"That sounds great. Were do you want to meet at?"

I told her how to get to the bar.

"Ok I see you around 7 then."

Cleo said. Then we hung up.

.

After work Hodgins took me home to change then took me to the bar. I looked around the place but I didn't see her.

Then my cell rang and I looked at who is calling me. It was Cleo I knew she was going to call and cancel.

"Hello?"

I said in a sad voice. I could hear wind in the background.

"Hey sorry I'm going to be a little late. The traffic is bad."

I smiled to my self. She wasn't standing me up.

Cleo is going to be late.

"Ok I find us a table in the back ok?"

I said with a smile as I made my way to the back.

"Ok I be there as soon as I can. See you in a bit."

Then she hung up. I sat down at the table and waited.

Then after about ten minutes someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see a very beautiful woman standing in front of me.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm not use to all this traffic."

She sat down in front of me. She was wearing a very nice tight black dress.

It was short and no straps.

"Its ok. I'm just glad you came."

Her face turned pink.

"Yeah I was wondering when you were going to call."

Now my face was pink. Then we got some drinks and talked for a few hours.

"Will its getting late."

I said. It was the weekend and I didn't know if she had plans or not.

"Your right do you need a ride?"

Cleo asked me.

"That would be nice."

So we got up and I followed her to her car. It was a really nice one.

I told her how to get to Hodgins house. When she pulled up she got out with me.

"I really had a great time. Thanks for asking me out tonight. We really should do it again."

She said as she moved closer to me. I put my hands on her hips she smiled. So far so good I guess. Then she put her arms around my neck then she kissed me on the lips.

I kissed her back. I didn't know how long we were kissing.

"Would you like to come in?"

I said when I pulled away. She nodded her head and I pulled her in with me.

.

The next morning I really couldn't really remember that happened last night. All I could remember was Cleo and I drinking and she gave me a ride home. I went to move but something was in my arms. I looked under the covers to see Cleo naked in my arms.

With a smile on her face as she slept. I couldn't believe she didn't leave after we had sex.

As I looked out of the window it was still dark out.

"What time is it?"

Cleo's sleep voice said close to my ear. I looked down and her green contacts.

I wonder what her real eye color was and how her eyes look like.

"Its six in the morning."

I said back to her.

"Really I thought it would be a lot later then six."

Cleo put her head back on my chest and looked up at me smiling.

"It does feel like that. So you have plans for today?"

I asked her.

"No I don't have to be in the office till Monday."

She said to me. I smiled back done at her.

I didn't have to go back ether.

"Would you like to say here for a while?"

I asked her and she nodded her head. Then she kissed me and moved the covers back over us. . .


	4. Monday

_**Chapter 4: Monday**_

_**Cleo's POV **_

I left Zack's place early Monday morning. Zack lends me some clothes, over the weekend.

As I left I looked up and saw him looking at me as I left. I went home took a shower and got ready for work.

When I got to the office, Booth was waiting for me.

"The boss wants us to work together. Until you find who is trying to kill me."

I stood there looking at him shock on my face. I didn't understand why he was smiling like that at me.

" Why are you looking at me like that Booth?"

Booth shook his head and walked off. I stood there staring at him.

I sat in my tiny office, stayed up a window. The mind started to wander off to the past weekend.

Zack is wonderful, a little shy at first. I was glad that I said yes when he asked me to have drinks.

Then I took him home them want to the door. Then I kissed him on the lips, but the best part was he kissed me back.

Than a knock came out the door bring me back to reality.

" Come in."

I said as I turned to the door.

Booth walked in.

"Let's go Cleo. Bones needs us in the lab."

I nodded my head. As I got up I grab my bag and followed Booth out the door.

The ride to the lab felt short, even though we didn't talk. We walked into the lab my eyes went straight to Zack.

When our eyes met my heart started to beat fast. Then he smiled at me making my face go red.

I walked over to Zack while Booth and Bones talked.

"How are you this morning?"

Zack asked me.

" Fine and you?"

We talked for a while. When I looked over my shoulder, what was on the table shocked me.

What was on the table was the bones of my mother. I didn't hear what Zack was saying, as I turned around.

I walked over to the table for a better look. The skull had two long canine teeth.

My mothers teeth were like that. I haven't seen anyone's teeth like that before.

"Where did these remains come from?"

I asked Bones. She looked at me when I spoke to her.

"They been in limbo for a very long time. I wanted to know how this person died."

I put on some gloves and picked up the skull to look at a better. I could see that this was really my mother.

"How old are these bones?"

Bones walked over to me and looked at the remains.

"They are at least 150 years old."

So now I know that she didn't abandon me. I look down at the rests of her body.

I put back her skull, then looked carefully at the bones.

"She was murdered."

I said as I looked at the bones in her neck.

"How do you know that Cleo?"

Bones said as she looked at me.

"The bones connected to the skull has been cut by a very sharp blade. But the blade had a chip missing from it."

When bones got done looking at it. She agreed with me.

"You have a good eye Cleo. But how do you know that it was a blade?"

"I've been around weapons my whole life Dr. Brennan. I know what it looks like when a blade cuts to bone in one swing."

I walked to my duffel bag poured out a sword. I looked at the blade carefully, but there was no chip missing from it.

Cursing under my breath I put it back. Then sat down to think.

After all while I got up and walked out into the hallway. I made sure known as ground then I called Bran.

It rang twice that he picked up.

"What is it Cleo?"

" I found my mother's remains. At the Jeffersonian."

Bran was quiet for a long time.

" Are you sure that the remains are your mother's?"

"Yes I am sure… of the skull had her fangs."

"What do you wanted to do Cleo?"

I thought about it for a while, before saying anything.

"Do you think you can get them to release them?"

"I can make a few calls and see what I can do."

I smiled before answering.

"Think you Bran. Call me if I can take her remains home."

After that he hung up and I were back into the lab. . .


	5. Zack Finds Out

_**Chapter 5: Zack Finds Out**_

_**Zack's POV**_

It's been two weeks since I asked Cleo out. The remains that Dr. Brennan pulled out from limbo.

Cleo says that the remains were one of her ancestors. And that she would like to bury them on her family land.

I got the feeling that she was lying. But I do know how to ask her, I didn't want her to hate me for asking.

The way she looked at the remains, the look in her eyes was love. Like a child looking at the mother.

This couldn't be her mother, because the remains is also 150 years old. Or maybe she takes a family's history seriously.

I don't know what to think. Hodgins walked into the lab.

"What are you still going here Z-man?"

I looked up at Hodgins them back down at the table.

"I think Cleo is hiding something from me. But I don't know how to ask her."

Hodgins smiled and sat next to me.

"You should just ask her Z-man. But if she's not ready to talk about it. Then don't push her, she tell you when she's ready."

"Thanks Hodgins. Ready to go home?"

He nodded his head they lead both got up and left.

.

Cleo came over and we hung out. Watched movies most of the day, then she made me dinner.

It was delicious, when we were done eating. I helped Cleo with the dishes.

"Cleo what are you doing tomorrow?"

She looked down them out the window.

" I got plans tomorrow night."

She wasn't looking so good like she might be sick.

"Okay I just wanted to know."

She looked back at me, then reached over the table and kissed me. I smiled as I kissed her back.

" But after tomorrow I be free."

She smiled at me and then kissed me again. I wonder what she's doing tomorrow.

Cleo sat in my lap as we made out. I think I was starting to fall in love with I wonder how she feels about me.

I slid my hand into her hair. But she pulled away.

"Sorry."

I said, she smiled a little.

"Now it's not your fault that there is something you need to know and see." Then she stood up.

" I have sent been honest with you. When I leave my territory. . .I mean my hometown. I put on a disguise, cause I have many enemies. So what you are going to see please don't freak out."

I nodded my head, because I couldn't speak. She bent down but when she came back up.

Her honey brown hair was really a wag. Now she had waste length snow white hair.

"Is that really your hair color?"

I asked her.

"Yes, that's how my enemies recognize me. So that why I wear a wig."

I can understand that. That's why she never liked me putting my hands and her hair.

Now I know why.

"Anything else you want to tell or show me?"

I asked as I pulled her closer to me.

"There is two more things I need to show you."

I smiled at her. Cleo trust me with her secret. Its like love I think.

_**.**_

_**Cleo's POV**_

After I took Zack home I came back. It was the night of the full moon.

This month was going to be painful. I haven't eaten as much as I needed.

I was laying down in my book room. Then my cell ran, I picked it up.

"Hello this is Cleo?"

I said as I read on.

"Hey Cleo how are you?"

I smiled to my self. It was one of my favored person in my life now.

"Hey Samuel how are you?"

I said as I sat up. Back in the day me and Samuel had a few flings.

"I'm good will Da called me and told me. That you might need me there to help get your mothers remains."

I didn't know what to say.

"Do you really need to come here?"

I said. When he spoke I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes I'm really good at talking with people. You don't want to see me?"

Now I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I know you are good at talking to people. I should know. I do want to see you. But you need to know that I'm seeing some one now."

I said in a low voice.

"I understand. But you are still going to let me stay at your place right?"

I knew he was going to be staying here.

"Sure."

I said.

"Good I be there tomorrow around 4 can you pick me up then?"

I could hear that smirk in his sexy voice.

"Yes I be there."

Then we said bye and hung up.

_**.**_

The sun was going down and I was about to head out to the woods. When my cell started to ring.

I didn't have time.

"Hello?"

I said.

"Sorry I know you were going to be busy. But I want to tell you something."

I wouldn't know what he wanted to tell me. Cause at that moment the change started.

Its been a very long time since I change. I wasn't a screamer but this time I scream.

I dropped my cell on the floor. Then I fell next to it gasping and screaming. I could I hear Zack calling my name asking what was happing. I couldn't say anything I closed my mouth so I couldn't scream any more.

My bones broke, then moved into the right place. My clothes ripped from my body.

When the change stopped, I panted on the floor. I got up on my paws then tried to leave the house.

But I didn't have time to unlock the door. So I had to run and jump through a window.

Then ran into the woods to go hunting.

_**.**_

The next morning I rolled over. In the grass naked.

The sun hit my face. I sat up and I was coved in deer blood.

The river was near by so I walked over to it and jumped in. The water was cold but I liked it.

When the blood was of I got out. Then clothes started to cover my body.

I walked out of the woods. I was in the back of the house.

I walked in from the back. As I walked in I heard voices.

I was still dazed so I really couldn't make out the voices. The closer I got to the voice the more I head hurt.

I was about to peak around the door. When some one put there hand on my shoulder.

I flipped them through the door. In to the main hall.

Were the voices was coming from. Booth flew in to Hodgins.

That was a bad thing cause he was on the other side of the room.

"What the hell is every one here for?"

I said as I walked in bar footed. Zack ran and through him self at me.

I looked at my watch.

"Are you alright?"

Zack said into my ear.

"Yes I'm fine but what is every one here for?"

I said in a horse voice.

"Zack called us saying that you were screaming. Then panting like someone was raping you. Then the window smashing."

Booth said. As he got to his feet.

"I cant talk right now I have to go and pick up a friend from the air port."

I said as I pulled away. But I kissed him before I walked away.

"You guys can make your self at home. Zack knows his way around the house. I have a huge kitchen, two pools one in side and out side."

I said then left. . .


	6. Samuel Cornick

_**Chapter 6: Samuel Cornick**_

_**Cleo's POV**_

I waited for Samuel but his flight was late. I was tired and started to nod off.

Then someone put their hand's over my eyes. But my nose knew who it was.

I put my head back and smiled.

"Hello Samuel."

I said. He moved his warm hands. I looked into his warm grey eyes.

"Hello Cleo my Cleo."

I got up.

"You didn't get the change to sleep?"

I nodded my head.

"I sleep when we get home. But I have to tell you something on the way to my home."

So we left the airport. And I told him what happened last night.

As I pulled up to the house.

"What are you going to tell them?"

He said. I looked at him.

"Do you remember when I just came into Bran's pack. I didn't speak to any one for six months. That's when I met you."

Samuel started to smirk.

"Wait are going to do that?"

I smirked back.

"I didn't know that the Marrok could blush that hard."

We started to laugh. Then we walked into the house.

Every one was in the living room. Zack looked at us and we both could smell the jealousy coming off him.

"Every one this is Samuel Cornick. His father took me in when I was 5. Samuel and I had a few flings back then. We are just friends now."

I said mostly to Zack.

"What is he doing here?"

Bones said. I smiled at her.

"Just visiting or that's what he said. I'm tired so I think I'm going to go to bed."

I yawned.

"Wait you said you were going to tell us what happened to you last night."

Booth said. I sat down next to Zack.

"Trust me you don't want to know. But I know you wont leave till you hear it. What I'm going to tell you is not something you want to know."

I said as I looked at Samuel.

"I am a female so once every month. I get every bad cramps when my period starts. I do scream. When I get them I have a river in the woods so it helps me with my cramps. The pools don't work and that would be a pain in the ass to clean."

I said then took a deep breath.

"The ripped clothes was cause I couldn't breath or that's what if felt like that. I jumped out of the window and ran into the woods."

I finished. Then Angela said.

"Really cause of your period. You jumped out of the window?"

I nodded my head.

"Its true ever now and then she does do weird things like that. I never seen my Da blush like that."

Samuel and I started to laugh. The looked at us.

"I can still see his face."

I said as I tried to breath.

"So its true then?"

Zack said.

"Yes. Sorry for worrying you. I fell asleep in the woods. Its not the first time I slept in the woods at lest its not snowing."

I said as I started to close my eyes. Samuel said something that made me blush. "Yeah I had to pick you up and take you back to the house. Da thought we were doing something we shouldn't."

I nodded my head.

"Will if my son come in the house. Carrying a naked girl. I would have thought the same thing."

Zack looked at me. I crawled onto his lap and kissed him.

All of them were looking at us. But Samuel growled softly that none of them could hear.

But me cause I have good hearing.

"Get a room you to."

Angela said to us.

"Don't mind if we do. Come one Zack."

I said as I got up. Pulling Zack with me.

I held his hand all the way to my room. When we got in he looked at me.

I knew he wanted to ask me something but I was about ready to drop.

"I know you want to ask me something Zacky. But I'm so tired that I'm about to drop. Can you wait till I get some sleep?"

I said as I sat down on my super soft bed. He sat with me.

"Sure but if you want to sleep then why did you pull me with you for? Cause I don't understand why?"

You got to love the way his mind works.

"I was hoping that you would lay with me while I slept?"

I said in a sleepy voice. Then he smiled at me.

"Sure thing Cleo."

Then we laid down and I snuggled close to him. Then I fell asleep in Zack's arms.

_**.**_

When I got up I was alone in my bed. I looked around and it was morning.

Guess I was more tired then I thought. I got up and headed for the kitchen.

Were Samuel was waiting for me.

"Good morning wolf."

He said to me.

_ Oh no he's mad at me. He only calls me wolf when he's mad at me._

"What did I do now?"

I said as I made me a cup of tea.

"I thought you were joking about being with someone."

He growled at me. I growled back at him.

"Why the hell would I joke about being with some one for?"

I said as I sat on the counter.

"I don't know. Maybe to get me jealous so we I came. Here we could have some play time?"

At that I started to giggle.

"What is so damn funny?"

He said still mad at me.

"I told you a long time ago Samuel. Me and she was just looking for some fun. It wasn't suppose to go on after that night."

I said in a low voice. I didn't like hurting him.

Samuel is the only one that I truly trusted. And he is one of my best friends.

"Then why did it go on after that night?"

He said in a sad voice.

"Cause you were the only male that I truly trusted and I still do. But now that I got Zack in my life. She is happy. I never seen her so happy before. After we lost our mother she fell into a dark hole."

Samuel knew how I felt.

"So this Zack is pulling her out. When I couldn't?"

I nodded my head.

"But he is a weak. A mate should be able to protect you."

I took a sip of my tea.

"But you haven't heard him sing Samuel. It reminds me of you. He's smart as while. Zack is some one that gets me in bed and out of it. He doesn't judge me how I look but whats on the inside."

Samuel didn't say anything for a while.

"How good is he in bed?"

I smiled into my cup before answering.

"At first he was ok but after a few times he got better. . ."

I trailed off. Lost in memories of the nights I was with Zack.

He got a lot better but now the sex is wow. that's the only world that comes to mind.

"You know I can smell what you are thinking about."

My face turned red.

"Sorry but I truly never felt like this. With you was great maybe my best. But I'm in love with him Samuel. We choose him for our mate."

I know that was going to hurt him. But it was needed to be said.

"Mate you say? Have you thought about whats he going to think. When he finds out that you are a werewolf?"

I didn't really thought about it.

"No I haven't but he will still love me."

I didn't even know if he did love me. Like I love him.

"While before you tell him. I need to see if he can keep it a secret."

I couldn't believe him.

"If you say so Samuel."

Then my cell rang. It was Booth.

"Hey Booth whats up?"

I said as I turn my back to Samuel.

"Hey we have a body. . .I think it's a body."

I looked back at Samuel. He looked at me cause he can hear what Booth was saying.

"What do you mean you think it's a body?"

I said back.

"Will the body looks really chewed up."

"I be right there."

I said then hung up the phone.

"You are coming with me. Get ready and meet me out side."

I said to him as I ran to my room. I got ready then went out side to wait for Samuel.

I had my bike out.

"Are we really taking that thing?"

Samuel said to me.

"Yes it's the fastest and smallest thing I have to get to the body."

He just nodded his head and got on. Then we were off. He had his arms wrapped around me and his face in my back.

_I don't get why you wear a wig._

He thought and I could hear him in my head just like his father.

_ Cause they will know its me and humans don't have snow white hair excepted the old ones._

I thought back to him. And his arms tighten around me.

_ I know but it's a shame. I love your long white hair. It reminds me of home._

I smiled as I pulled up to the crime seen. Bones and her gang was here so was Booths.

But as we got off the bike. We could smell it.

The smell of blood, pain, death and werewolfs.

"Do you smell that?"

Samuel said. I nodded my head.

"Yep now its up to you to tell them its not what it looks like. Bones and her team are very good at what they do."

I said then walked over to the others. Some of the FBI were Fae.

So when Samuel walked by they started to talk fast and star at him. I wanted to start giggling.

Booth notice it and said to me.

"Whats is up with them? Its like they know him."

I looked at him.

"He's Samuel Cornick. There is a lot of things you don't know Booth. But he is while know for some things. And hopefully you don't find out."

I said as I looked down at the body. Samuel Cornick is the son of the Marrok.

So yeah he is know in our world. . .


End file.
